A Question Of
by Room3
Summary: Takes place between episodes 12 and 13. Features mainly Shinji and Asuka. Improved formatting.


Author's note -  
This is my first fan-fiction. It take place between episodes 12 and 13. All I know of Evangelion comes from the DVD releases of the series and movies. I haven't used any Japanese terms, as I don't really understand them. Let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer -  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
A Question Of...  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan-fiction  
  
By Room3  
  
FRIDAY  
  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi sighed as she looked over Lieutenant Ibuki's shoulder to read the data her console displayed. It had happened again.  
  
"This is not good," she stated calmly.  
  
"What is it?" Misato Katsuragi asked, concerned.  
  
"Shinji's and Asuka's synch-ratio's have both dropped another three points," Ritsuko told her. "That makes a total of sixteen points in the last two weeks."  
  
"That's bad," Misato responded, looking at the image of the three children on the main display and crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm going to have to inform Commander Ikari," the doctor continued. She straightened up and looked over at Misato. "Have either of them got into any trouble recently?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware," the major replied. She sighed before continuing. "But they have been fighting an awful lot lately."   
  
"Well, that could be part of it," Ritsuko said, thoughtfully, rubbing her chin.  
  
"Can you leave off telling the commander a few days Ritsuko?" Misato asked.  
  
"Why?" Dr. Akagi asked, curious.  
  
"I've...I've got an idea," she told her. "Give me until after the weekend can you?"  
  
"Well...I suppose it'll take me that long to compile all the pertinent data and run the analysis through the Magi," the doctor said, thoughtfully. "But if things don't improve by Monday's synch-test, then I'm going straight to the commander."  
  
"Thanks Ritsuko," the major replied, cheerfully. Hopefully that won't be necessary, Misato thought to herself. I sure hope this works!  
  
--------------  
  
"So, how did I do?" Asuka Langley Sohryu asked her guardian. She was standing outside the debriefing room with Rei and Shinji.  
  
Misato swallowed to calm herself before saying anything. What the hell do I say? she wondered. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "Oh fine, fine," she finally said. She turned to Rei. "I believe Ritsuko wants to see you Rei."  
  
"Then I had best be going," the first child responded in her quiet voice. She nodded to the others and walked away.  
  
"Bye Wonder-girl," Asuka called after her.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji, there's...there's something I need to discuss with the two of you," Misato told them. "But not here. At home."  
  
"What...what is it Misato?" Shinji stammered, concerned.  
  
"I'll tell you at home," she told him. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
--------------  
  
The drive back, to the apartment the three of them shared, was a silent one. Asuka sat in the passenger's seat, drumming her fingers on the armrest and looking out the window; Shinji was sat in the back, head down, trying to figure out what was going on. Misato couldn't bring herself to look at her charges. She felt like she was letting them down. But she had no choice.  
  
"Put your schoolbags in your room's and then come into the kitchen," Misato told them as she opened the front door. By now, even Asuka could feel something was wrong. Katsuragi went straight into the kitchen and slumped down in one of the chairs. She was about to get herself a beer, but decided against it. I need to be completely sober for this.  
  
"There's no good way to say this," she told them after they'd joined her at the table, "but nonetheless you have to hear it." She took a deep breath before continuing. She knew this was gonna be hard to accept, especially for Asuka. "Your synch-ratio's have dropped by sixteen points in the last two weeks."  
  
"What?" Asuka demanded, knocking her chair over as she stood up.  
  
"Is that...is that true Misato?" the third-child asked, looking rather distraught. Misato nodded and motioned for Asuka to sit down. She could almost hear the second-child grind her teeth as she complied.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I had hoped that the problem would sort itself out; that's why I haven't told you about it before," Katsuragi explained, sighing. "Ritsuko feels that it's time to inform the commander."  
  
"My...my father," Shinji stuttered. "What...what'll he do?"  
  
"I don't know Shinji," the major said, feeling like she had to reassure him. "But I've convinced her to wait until after the weekend."  
  
"What good'll that do?" Asuka asked, it almost sounded like she was whining.  
  
"Plenty," Misato said, firmly. I hope. She stood and began pacing. "Listen. The two of you, living here like this, was only supposed to be temporary. After the defeat of the seventh Angel, Asuka was supposed to move out. But I felt it might do the two of you good for her to stay. And that was true for a while." She paused to take a breath and organise her thoughts. "But now. Now it's like..." she trailed off. "The two of you are always fighting. It's either that or you're not speaking. And now it's beginning to effect your test-scores." She turned and looked at them. "So I've decided to do something about it."  
  
"What?" the young Ikari asked.  
  
"Simple. I'm leaving."  
  
"WHAT?" Asuka demanded. Shinji looked like he was going to pass out. "You're gonna leave me all alone here with this idiot!"  
  
"Only for the weekend. I'm gonna be staying at Ritsuko's place. I'm leaving the two here, alone, to sort out what ever the problem between you is."  
  
"And if we don't? Then what?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Then one of you will have to move out," Misato stated calmly. The two children look shocked. "I'm sure that's what Ritsuko will suggest to Commander Ikari." She smiled. "But if you can get your scores back up, even by a couple of points, by Monday's test, then I think I can stop that from happening."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Shinji asked, trying to assimilate everything his guardian had just said.  
  
"After dinner," she told him.  
  
"But why are you going at all?" he enquired.  
  
"Because the two of you need to talk, long and hard. And in private. Having me around would just be a distraction."  
  
"But Misato..."Asuka whined.  
  
"But nothing. The decisions been made." Misato smiled, trying to cheer both of them up. "Besides," she remarked, cheerfully, "I know it's every child's dream to be free of adult supervision. This is your chance."  
  
--------------  
  
Asuka was bored. Misato had only left a couple of hours ago, but Asuka Langley Sohryu was bored. Totally, and completely, bored. She couldn't tease Shinji; he'd slumped off to his room almost an hour ago. So she sat in the living room, staring into space as the television did it's best to entertain her. She would have liked to call Hikari, but Misato had made them promise not to call their friends.  
  
Just then, Pen-Pen sauntered in and flopped down on his cushion. Asuka watched and sighed. It must be easy to be him, she thought, idly. Do what you want, when you want. No job, no pressure, no one relying on you.  
  
"Here," she said, throwing the remote to the warm water penguin. "I'm going to bed. Watch whatever you like. Just don't be too loud." And with that, the redheaded second-child left the room. Pen-Pen watched her leave, rather confused.  
  
For some reason, she stopped outside Shinji's room. She felt a little uneasy as she stood by his door. Arrgghh! What's wrong with me? she wondered. That idiot. Doesn't he realise that because of his incompetence I'm gonna have to find a new place to live. She sighed and hung her head, ashamed of herself. No, it's not his fault. Her synch-ratio had nothing to do with him. The problem lay with her. Besides, his score had dropped as well.  
  
Her feelings at this caught her off guard. Why was she bothered by his failure? It had nothing to do with her. She put one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth. Her eyes widened suddenly. Could I be...? she wondered. No, no, I can't be...can I? Confused, and a little dazed, she walked to her room and tried to get to sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Shinji was eating breakfast when she wandered into the kitchen the next morning. It smelt strange without Misato's beer and soup. Shinji noticed her as she pulled out her chair.  
  
"Oh, good morning Asuka," he said, greeting her. "Would like some toast?" he asked as she settled into her seat.  
  
"Is that all you're making for our breakfast?" she asked after an embarrassing moment's silence, her thoughts from last night still haunting her.  
  
"Well, it's not my turn to make breakfast, it's yours," he explained. "But you weren't up, and I was hungry." Asuka flushed at his gentle reminder. He was right, she realised after a moment; it was her turn to cook today.  
  
"Toast will be fine, thank you Shinji," she replied sweetly, trying to regain her composure. He passed the plate in front of him, which contained another slice of toast, to her and got up.  
  
"Just say if you want more," he told her as he put another slice of bread into the toaster. Asuka swallowed the piece she was eating.  
  
"I would like to have a second slice," she told him before taking another bite.  
  
"No problem," he told her, and added another piece to the toaster. While he waited for the toast to cook he took another plate out of the cupboard. "Do you want coffee? Or tea?" he asked, filling the kettle.  
  
"Tea will be fine," she answered, trying to be as polite as him. Damn him! she thought. Why's he have to be so nice! While the kettle was boiling, the toast popped up. He quickly buttered it and put one slice in front of Asuka, then he turned his attention back to making the tea.  
  
"Where's Pen-Pen?" she asked as he placed her drink by her and sat down.  
  
"He's not up yet," the third-child told her. "I think he stayed up a bit late last night, watching TV."  
  
"Listen Shinji..." Asuka started, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Asuka, if you don't mind, could we do this later? I'd like to get my homework done first."  
  
"Sure," she smiled. "Later'll be fine." She pushed her plate away from her, and picked up her tea. It'll give me a chance to think, she thought. They finished their meal in silence and went to their rooms.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. He was shocked to see he'd been trying to answer one question for the last half an hour. What's wrong with me? he wondered. The question had seemed so easy when he'd first read it, but he just couldn't seem to focus. Every time he tried, his mind wandered.  
  
He sat upright in his chair and began the breathing exercises he used during the harmonics tests, which always helped him concentrate. Only this time, they didn't. There was something nagging at the back of his mind. He couldn't tell what it was. Trying a different tactic, he put on his SDAT player. Music always helped him relax enough to sleep, hopefully it would help him clear his mind now. He sat there, with his eyes closed for about thirty seconds and then looked back the question. The answer suddenly came to him.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, in Asuka's room, she was finally on the last piece of homework. It had taken her three hours to get this far. She didn't have that much to do but, as she'd told Shinji a few weeks earlier, she still had trouble reading Japanese.  
  
Shinji. Why did her thoughts keep dwelling on him? He was the most annoying, self-doubting person she knew. He had absolutely no pride in himself, or his accomplishments; which, although she hated to admit it, were quite impressive. Despite what she'd told him when they'd first meet, a synch-ratio of over forty percent, without any training or previous experience was amazing.  
  
"Arrgghh!" she cried, shaking her head. "Snap out of it! You've got work to do!" Pushing her hair back out of her face, she went back to her assignment.  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm going for a walk after lunch," Shinji told Asuka as they ate their lunch. "I need to get some fresh air." The young German just nodded and continued eating. It was the only thing said whilst they fed themselves. Afterwards, he cleaned up in the kitchen and left, saying bye as he walked out the door.  
  
Once he was outside, in the midday sun, he closed his eyes, tipped his head back and took a deep breath. Without a planned route or destination, he just started walking in a randomly picked direction. As he walked, enjoying the gentle breeze, he let his mind wander, allowing it to take itself back over the events of the last few months. Try as he might, the only big change he could find recently had been Asuka joining him and Misato in the apartment. But that had helped raise their synch-scores. So why were they now dropping? Misato thought it might have something to do with their fighting, that he knew.  
  
He recalled to mind their most recent argument, and tried to figure out what had caused it. But no matter how often he replayed the event in his mind, he just could not figure out why they had fought. He'd said something quite innocent, which she'd taken exception to, for some god-knows-what reason, and things had just escalated from there. He tried to remember what it was he'd said, but couldn't. He knew it wasn't malicious or hurtful, at least, not deliberately. He sighed.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand her," the third-child muttered to himself as he walked. Then something else came to mind. Why was he being so nice to her today? Giving her some of his breakfast, offering to make her more, and making a drink. By rights, he should have left her to make her own, seeing as it was her turn. He should also have left her to clean up after lunch. But he'd done it. He'd been extremely nice to her today, but he couldn't think of any reason for it.  
  
Was he happy she was going to be moving out? No, he'd gotten used to having her around; it certainly kept things interesting. Besides, it made more sense for Asuka to stay with Misato and for him to leave. Or did it? He stopped, puzzled. Where had that come from? Heck, where had his concern for where she lived come from? She was arrogant, annoying, self-centred, egotistical, spiteful...he'd be better off if she lived on the other side of the city. And yet, for some strange reason he couldn't gather, he liked spending time with her.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the Katsuragi residence, Asuka was led on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Without warning, her thoughts turned to the previous night. She sighed as she reviewed what had happened as she'd been going to bed. Her stopping outside Shinji's room, what she'd thought and, most importantly, how she'd felt. Trying to distract herself, she started looking around her room. Her eyes focused on the picture of Kaji on her desk. With a start, Asuka suddenly realised that she no longer felt as strongly for him as she had only two weeks ago. She got up and walked over to the picture.  
  
"Oh Kaji," she muttered, picking it up. "What am I gonna do?" She put it down so that it was facing away from her bed and walked over to the window, resting her head against the cold glass, watching the world outside.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji sighed as he leant against the barrier on both hands. Without meaning to, he'd wandered miles from home. He now found himself looking out from the hill, over the city of Tokyo-3. It was to here that Misato had brought him after she'd become his guardian. It was here he'd seen, for the first time, the buildings rise out of the armour plating they'd been sunk into to protect them during the third Angel's attack. And it was here that he'd first come to appreciate the majesty of the city he now called home.  
  
The third-child sat down, his back against the cold metal of the barrier and wrapped his arms around his knees. What am I feeling? he mused. Am I happy? Sad? What is it that I feel? He buried his head in his arms, trying to block out the world and the confusion that threatened to consume him.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he asked, quietly, feeling close to tears.  
  
--------------  
  
Asuka had found something to do and was busy rifling through the cupboards. She was trying to figure out what to make for her and Shinji's evening meal. For some reason, the young lady felt the need to make it special, to make up for her failure to make breakfast. Pen-Pen stood in the doorway, watching the second-child with an air of confusion as she opened and closed the cupboards. After a couple of minutes he waddled into the living room and flipped on the television. Asuka, unaware of the actions of her avian roommate, continued in her endeavour.  
  
After a few more minutes, inspiration struck, and she began pulling items out in an apparently random fashion, setting them on the table in an order that would make no sense to anyone but herself.  
  
"Verdammt!" she cursed, realising she was short some of the most crucial ingredients. I suppose I could use... she thought, before cancelling it. No, no. That wouldn't work. Sighing, she went into her room and checked her purse. Hoping she would have enough, she wrote a quick note for Shinji and left, heading for the market.  
  
--------------  
  
The third-child wearily opened the front door and entered the apartment that was, for now at least, his home. He was greeted by the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, and an astonishing array of scents, some of which, although pleasant, he didn't recognise.  
  
"I'm back," he called, hoping Asuka would hear him. He walked into the living room as she looked through the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Hi. So, how was your walk?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Tiring," he answered honestly, collapsing into one of the chairs.  
  
"Yeah, you do look worn out," she commented quietly. "Well the kitchen's off-limits," she said to him.  
  
"Why? What are you doing in there?" he queried, despite his fatigue.  
  
"Just making dinner," she told him. "Should be ready in couple of hours."  
  
"A couple of hours?" Shinji asked, shocked. Asuka nodded. "Wh...what are you making?"  
  
"It's a surprise," the German related. "Just make sure you're ready when I say so, okay?" she added, sternly. Somehow, Ikari found the energy to nod his compliance. Pleased with herself, she returned to the kitchen and continued work.  
  
Shinji couldn't take his eyes off the doorway. Generally, when it was her turn to cook, Asuka would just make something quick and simple. And yet now she was cooking something so complex it would take hours to be ready. Just what the hell is going on? Feeling the need to rest, and finding the living room to noisy, the third-child got up and went to his room. He paused just before he slid the door closed, shaking his head. "I'll never understand her," he muttered.  
  
He shuffled over to his bed and collapsed onto it, taking the weight of his sore feet. Finding it difficult to breathe with his mouth full of bed sheet, he rolled onto his back. As he led there, staring at the ceiling, he let his mind wander. After a few moments he closed his eyes, trying to block out the painful memories that had chosen that moment to surface, and his breathing slowed.  
  
A sudden knocking on his bedroom door brought Shinji back to awareness. He shook his head, trying to disperse the disorientation he suddenly felt.  
  
"Wha...what is it?" he asked, still a little dazed.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Asuka cheerfully replied.  
  
"What the..." he muttered as he cast his gaze towards the door. As he did so, his eyes noticed the clock on his desk. He gasped a little as the reason for his disorientation became apparent to the third-child. He'd fallen asleep.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," he called out, still not fully conscious. As he slid his feet to the floor, he heard the second-child's quiet footsteps retreating towards the kitchen. Getting to his feet, he wandered into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water in an effort to bring his mind fully awake. Feeling fully cognisant, and slightly invigorated by the water, he dried his face and headed for the kitchen, the source of the smells he just know realised filled the apartment. He was completely unprepared for the sight that awaited him.  
  
"Take a seat third-child," Asuka instructed him as he stood in the doorway, slightly shocked. Shinji Ikari did so, still not believing what he was seeing. He'd expected to see two plates on the table, one each in front of his and Asuka's chairs. Instead, he found about half a dozen filling the table, with a bowl sat in front of each chair.  
  
"What is all this?" he asked, once he'd recovered his composure sufficiently to speak.  
  
"I...I wanted to make it up to you for not doing breakfast," the young redhead said after a moments silence. "Besides," she added hastily, "I haven't had a proper three course meal since I got here."  
  
"Three course meal?"  
  
"Yeah," the German responded. "First we've got beef and tomato soup," she said, pointing to the steaming bowls. "Then its roast pork with parsley and thyme stuffing, roast potatoes, carrots, peas, brussell sprouts and parsnips," she continued, pointing to numerous dishes that contained things the boy did and did not recognise. "And finally," she said, pausing to take a deep breath, "blackcurrant cheesecake," she finished, pointing to the plate that was sat next to the fridge.  
  
"You...you cooked all this?" Shinji asked, bemused. The second-child sat down in her chair, smiling.  
  
"Yes I did. Since I got here, it's been nothing but Japanese food. I think its high time you tried something more European." Shinji was a little taken aback by her forceful tone. "Now get stuck in before it gets cold!"  
  
Shinji dutifully picked up the spoon next to the bowl in front of him, filled it with the warm brown liquid and took a timid sip, unsure of what to expect. His eyes widened in surprise as the pleasant taste filled his mouth. He took another spoonful, then another, enjoying the taste.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say you like it then," Asuka commented as she watched him consume the soup. He nodded as he swallowed a mouthful.  
  
"It's great," he paused long enough to say.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," she responded, picking up her own spoon. The two young people quickly finished the soup, and Asuka moved the bowls to the sink and began serving the main course.  
  
"Are there any vegetables you don't like here?" she asked, suddenly realising she didn't know his tastes.  
  
"Well, I like potatoes, peas and carrots," he told her, "but I've never had parsnips or brussell sprouts."  
  
"Then I'll just give you a couple, if you like them, you can help yourself to more," she informed her roommate, and began serving. He watched dubiously as she piled food onto the plates in front of him and herself. He looked uncertainly at the cutlery she passed him before pouring gravy over the food.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, noticing his bemused look.  
  
"How do I use these?" Shinji asked, holding up the knife and fork.  
  
"You mean you've never used them before?" Asuka asked, surprised. Shinji nodded in embarrassment. "Not to worry," she assured him, "it's easy." She picked up her own cutlery and demonstrated their use to him. The third-child watched as she pushed the points of the fork into a potato and used the knife in a sawing motion to cut through it. "Try it," she encouraged as she lifted the piece of potato to her mouth.  
  
Imitating her actions, Shinji successfully sliced a piece of meat of the large chunk she'd placed on his plate. Seeing it steam as he lifted it, he blew on it to cool it before placing it in his mouth.  
  
"See, it's easy," she remarked as he chewed. He nodded as he swallowed the meat. The rest of the main course passed in relative silence as Shinji concentrated on copying Asuka's actions, feeling foolish as he struggled with the unfamiliar implements. What little conversation that did occur centred on their schoolwork.  
  
"Now that was good," Asuka said as she put her cutlery down on her empty plate. Shinji placed the last of his carrots in his mouth and copied her action.  
  
"Yeah, it was," he agreed once he'd swallowed. "But I don't think I could eat anything else."  
  
Asuka pouted a little, then sighed. "You know, I don't think I could either," the girl remarked. "Not to worry," she added, "we'll just let our food settle and have dessert later."  
  
"I'd like that," Shinji told her, smiling. He felt full and contented, the later not a feeling he was used to. You should smile more often Shinji, Asuka thought to herself. He helped her wash the dishes that had resulted from their meal, Asuka having already washed all the pots and saucepans earlier.  
  
--------------  
  
Afterwards, they wandered into the living room and collapsed into the chairs, enjoying the feeling of their sated appetites. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Shinji was the first one to speak.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Asuka. That has to be one of the best meals I've had in a long time, if not ever," he told his fellow pilot. She grinned before saying anything, luxuriating in his praise.  
  
"You're welcome Shinji," she replied after a moment.  
  
"Was that a normal German meal?" he asked. She shook her head, her hair momentarily obscuring her face.  
  
"Not really. Something like that is generally reserved for Sundays," she related. "And it's more of an English custom than German, but it's one my step-mom was fond of."  
  
"You don't talk much about your family," Shinji noted.  
  
"Neither do you," Asuka replied. "Not surprising really. The commander isn't exactly the easiest guy to get along with. Has he always been like that?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I can't really remember anything about him before mom died. The first clear memory I have is his abandoning me." He sighed, pushing such depressing thoughts aside. "What about your family?"  
  
"I...I don't like to talk about it," Asuka managed to say after a few moments. "Let's just say that we're alike in that respect."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Shinji said, realising he had destroyed the relaxed atmosphere that had filled the room. For some reason, his apology bothered Asuka.  
  
"That's your response to everything, isn't it?" she all but snapped at him. "You apologise even when you done nothing wrong, don't you?"  
  
"I guess," the Japanese boy answered quietly. What the heck's brought this on? he wondered.  
  
"Is that all you've got to say for yourself?" Asuka demanded. Her tone was now irritating him.  
  
"It's better than constantly annoying people," he replied, slightly irked.  
  
"What was that? What did you just call me?" she demanded, furious  
  
"I called you annoying," the third-child told her loudly, sitting upright in the seat. "Are you deaf too?"  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that you...you sweinhund," she swore, getting to her feet.  
  
"Oh? You'd prefer it if I just said I was sorry, would you?" he shouted at her from his chair.  
  
"Screw you!" she shouted back and stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut after her so hard that it bounced open a little and she had to shut it again. For the next few minutes Shinji just sat there, fuming. Then he sighed.  
  
"Just what the hell was that all about!" he muttered to himself, angrily. He picked up the television remote and began flicking through the channels. Pen-Pen looked at the boy quizzically from his position in the doorway before returning to his compartment in the fridge, having come out to investigate what all the noise was about.  
  
--------------  
  
Asuka threw herself on her bed and began to cry. Why the hell had they been arguing? Things had been going so well. They had begun to get to know each other. They'd had a pleasant evening. But now all that was ruined.  
  
"Gott en himmel," she sobbed quietly, her tears soaking the sheets of her bed. "Why? Why?" She began pounding the mattress with her fists. A few moments later she curled into the foetal position, wrapping herself around her pillow, her tears continuing to flow. Eventually, her breathing changed from ragged sobs to the slow rhythm of sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
Unaware of what was transpiring mere feet from him, Shinji continued flicking through the television channels. About half an hour later, the young man went into the kitchen to get a drink and noticed the cheesecake still sat next to the fridge. He sighed deeply, confused by what had transpired, but no less annoyed. Carefully Shinji covered the cheesecake and, making room for it, placed it gently in the fridge, before getting his drink and returning to the living room. A few hours later, he went to bed.  
  
--------------  
  
SUNDAY  
  
The morning passed in silence, with neither Shinji nor Asuka willing to be the first to speak. Not a word passed between them whilst they ate breakfast. As he'd cleaned away the dishes, she'd gone into the living room and switched on the television. Once he'd finished in the kitchen, he went into the bathroom and had a long soak in the bath. As usual, his mind filled with bad memories as he cleaned himself. He'd heard that some people found baths relaxing, but that just was not true for him.  
  
After he'd dried himself, he went to his bedroom and led on his bed, headphones in his ears. Despite the music droning in his ears, he could neither relax nor free himself from the dread he felt. Something was going to happen. Soon. What it was he didn't know. All he knew was that it would have a great affect on him. And being who he was, Shinji Ikari could not help but fear that it would be for the worse.  
  
--------------  
  
The two Evangelion pilots continued to avoid each other until lunchtime, when they ate in silence. While he ate, the third-child looked at Asuka, careful not to let her notice. I guess this is one of the last meals we'll eat together like this, he thought, inexplicably saddened by his musings. Ah well, at least I'll get some peace and quiet after I've moved out.  
  
On the other side of the table, the redheaded girl's thoughts were running a similar course. Well this is it, she thought. The last Sunday I'll be living here for. It's obvious that Misato will want Shinji to stay. He's quiet, doesn't complain much and gives people the space they need. Perfect roommate material. She sighed heavily, not really paying any attention to her surroundings. And I'm noisy, and bossy, and irritating. Ah well. It's not like I wanted to live here anyway, she told herself, recalling her reaction when she found out she'd be living with Misato and Shinji.  
  
Shinji shot a glance at Asuka, surprised by the sadness her sigh had inferred. He found himself wondering what she had to be sad about. She'd wanted him gone from the moment she'd moved in; and now she was getting her wish.  
  
"I suppose I'd better start packing," he muttered, pushing his empty plate away from him. Asuka looked up, surprised by his tone.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, having been unable to distinguish his words.  
  
"I said 'I suppose I'd better start packing'," he told her forcefully. The second-child snorted.  
  
"That'd be a waste of time," she responded. "I'm the one who's gonna have to move."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked, puzzled. "It's obviously better if you stay here with Misato."  
  
"Get real. Misato will want you to stay," the redhead told him, her thoughts once again telling her how much easier it was for the major to get on with him. "Besides, you've lived here longer."  
  
"So?" the Japanese boy asked. He was puzzled. What the heck is she on about? he wondered.  
  
"So, Dummkopf, you've the right to stay, not me," she told her fellow pilot, growing agitated.  
  
"What's that got do with it? Besides, you've known Misato longer than I have," he pointed out. "So I'd think she'd want you to stay. Besides, she gets on better with you than she does me."  
  
"Yeah right!" Asuka exclaimed, bewildered. "You're her favourite Shinji."  
  
"What makes you say that?" the boy queried.  
  
"It's obvious, stupid!" she snapped. "You're much easier to get along with than I am. You'd make a better roommate than I ever will," she added, before she even realised what she was saying. The third-child looked at her, dumbfounded. What the hell did I just say? she wondered. Almost a minute passed as the two of them tried to understand what was happening.  
  
"I guess we're both a couple of idiots," Asuka eventually said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"Wh...what do you mean?" Shinji asked, still struggling to come to grips with her words.  
  
"I mean, here we are, both trying to convince the other that we'd be the one who'd have to leave," she pointed out. She sighed, something nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
"I guess," was all the Ikari boy had to say. The atmosphere hung thick with tension. Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Shinji," Asuka said, slowly. "There's...there's something I want to say."  
  
"What is it Asuka?" he asked politely. Inside he was worried about what   
she was going to say, his mind racing with possibilities, all of which were bad.  
  
"I've come to realise something," she told him, forcing herself to speak. "Despite everything I've said to you, despite everything I've thought about you since we met, I...I've come to realise..."  
  
"Realise what?" he asked her as she trailed off.  
  
"Despite all my efforts to prevent it, I've come to realise I like you," she said in a rush. Shinji fell into a state of shock. Speechless, he just sat there with his mouth hanging open in surprise.  
  
She...she likes me?! he thought. No, no. I must have heard her wrong! "You what?" he asked, regaining the power of speech.  
  
"I said...I said 'I like you'," she managed to repeat, again forcing the words from her throat where they threatened to catch. As the words echoed, she suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. After admitting to herself, and Shinji, how she felt, she suddenly felt free.  
  
"But...but..." the boy stammered, "you've always acted as if you hate me."  
  
"I did that because I didn't want to like you," she told him. "I did that to prevent you from liking me."  
  
"Why?" the Japanese boy asked her, resting his arms on the table.  
  
"I thought that if you didn't like me, then I couldn't like you," the German explained.  
  
"Oh!" was all Shinji could manage to say in reply. "I don't think it works that way," he added a few moments later, looking over at her.  
  
"I know that now," she told him, looking him in the eye. "You've been real nice to me lately," she added, not breaking eye contact. "I guess I just couldn't help but like you." They sat there in silence again, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"I...I think I like you too Asuka," Shinji eventually said, feeling that he had to speak. "Despite you're nagging and..." he trailed off, realising he could be angering her. "I like having you around. I like spending time with you. And ever since Misato said one of us would have to leave, I've been worried about what would happen to you."  
  
"You can be so sweet at times," Asuka sighed. She reached over tentatively and took one of his hands in hers. Her action surprised him, but he didn't pull away, enjoying the contact. A few seconds later, he returned the pressure she was exerting, blushing and smiling awkwardly. For what seemed like an eternity they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the feeling of holding hands.  
  
"We'd best wash these dishes," Shinji eventually said, slightly sad.  
  
"You're right," Asuka agreed, feeling within herself a peace she hadn't known for a long time. She released his hand and picked up her plate. The dishes were washed in silence. Neither wishing to break the silence between them, one which was enjoyable for them both.  
  
Taking his hand in hers, Asuka led Shinji into the living room. They sat next to each other on the couch, fingers intertwined. Shinji put the television on and passed the remote to her. Smiling, she took the remote and began absent-mindedly flicking through the channels.  
  
"When's Misato back?" she asked sometime later.   
  
"Tomorrow night," the third-child reminded her. "She said she was going straight to headquarters from Dr. Akagi's place in the morning."  
  
"Then it's just the two of us again tonight," she said, her statement almost a question.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, nodding. "It is."  
  
"Good," the redhead remarked. She turned the television off and looked at him. The expression in her eyes made Shinji blush. "I know I like you," she told him, "but I'm not sure how much." The boy's smile shrank slightly hearing this. She smiled at him. "But I want to find out!"  
  
"I do too!" he informed her, his smile stretching across his face once more.  
  
--------------  
MONDAY  
  
Only half aware of his surroundings, Shinji Ikari reached over and turned off his alarm. Before he removed his hand from the clock, he angled it so he could see the time. Sighing, he set the clock back and put his arms behind his head. He became aware of a peace within himself that was new. Normally, his thoughts in the morning were sombre, but today his mind was filled with joy and contentment. A part of him denied the events of last night, refusing to accept what had happened. It wasn't real, it says, it was just her playing with him, teasing him. But he knew better. Asuka's words had been genuine, and she couldn't have faked the expression in her eyes. No, she'd meant every word she'd said. Shaking his head, he climbed out of bed and began his normal school day routine.  
  
"What happens now?" he wondered as he tucked in his shirt. The entire situation was new to him, and he wasn't sure what to do or say. Reviewing everything that had happened that weekend, Shinji decided to listen to his instincts, to his heart. He packed his homework in his school bag and left it lying on the foot of his neatly made bed. He opened his door and stepped out of the safety and security of his room.  
  
As he slid his door shut, he heard Asuka's open. Looking over, he was struck by just how radiant she appeared to be. She was dressed for school, with her bag slung over her shoulder; but to Shinji, at that moment, she had never looked more beautiful. She noticed him looking at her and smiled at him, winningly. He blushed, unable to control the reaction. This only made her smile grow.  
  
"Guten Morgen Shinji," she said, being as pleasant as she could. Although a part of herself wanted her to tease him for blushing, she pushed it aside.  
  
"Good...good morning Asuka," he replied, recovering his composure.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen?" she asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't understand her. He frowned, confused by her words.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, recognising that the words she'd used had been German.  
  
"I said 'how are you?'," she told him, enjoying herself.  
  
"Oh," was all he could say at first. "I'm fine, thank you for asking," he added shortly. "Do you need the bathroom?"  
  
"No," she informed the boy, shaking her head. Shinji couldn't help but be fascinated by the way her hair moved. "I've already washed," she continued, unaware of his state of mind. She turned and started walking towards the living room. "I'll get started on breakfast while you wash up," she told him. For some reason he couldn't explain, Shinji found himself watching her walk away. Shaking his head to clear it, he went to the bathroom to wash.  
  
--------------  
  
When he walked into the kitchen after washing, he found a steaming cup of tea sat on the table waiting for him. He picked it up and took a mouthful, sighing as he felt it warm him as it went down.  
  
"Thanks for this," he said to her, lifting the cup. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," she told him, turning back to what she was doing. He sat down at the table. "Don't get too comfortable," she said, deliberately waiting until he'd sat down. "You've got our lunches to make, remember?"  
  
"So I do," he replied, her reminder jogging his memory. He got to his feet again, putting the cup down. I think I'll make her favourite, he thought. That should surprise her.  
  
"What are you up to?" the German asked, looking over at him and noticing the glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh nothing!" he told her, hiding his amusement. "How much longer will breakfast be?"  
  
"A couple of minutes," she answered, wondering what that glint had been about. There was something niggling at her, something that kept bothering her. She couldn't quite nail it down, but there was something.  
  
"Then I'll do our lunches afterwards," he informed her, ignorant of her mental state, sitting down again  
  
"As long as you don't forget," she gibed, casting a glance at him. He noticed her look and blushed again. He looks so cute when he does that, Asuka surprised herself by thinking. Less than twenty-four hours ago, she'd have denied and buried that thought, but now she treasured it.  
  
As she placed his breakfast down in front of him, she put her empty hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Shinji shot a look at her, surprised by the casual contact. Seeing the look in her eyes he smiled at her hesitantly, before looking away, overcome by shyness. She smiled tenderly at him and gave his shoulder another squeeze before letting go and getting her own breakfast from the counter.  
  
He's so shy, the German thought, sliding into her seat. I wonder if I can help him overcome it. They ate in silence, constantly glancing at each other, smiling and blushing.  
  
"That was great, thanks Asuka," the third-child said, having finished first. He drained his tea. He got to his feet and placed his plate and cup in the sink.  
  
"So what are you gonna do for lunch?" the red-haired girl asked, curious.  
  
"Wait and see!" Shinji told her, smiling.  
  
"Then I'll leave you to it," she responded, standing up. She deliberately brushed past him as she put her dishes in the sink. Before she left the kitchen, she stood in front of him, looking eye to eye and took hold of his hand.  
  
The third-child was a little surprised when he felt her hand make contact with his, but didn't hesitate to return the grip. I wonder what Kensuke and Toji would say if they saw us like this? he mused. In his head, he pictured the scene. Kensuke would be speechless. Toji would fling his arms around, demanding to know if Shinji had lost his mind. His thoughts caused he to smile.  
  
"What's that for?" Asuka asked, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Just imagining how Toji and Kensuke would react if they saw us holding hands," he related.  
  
"Those stooges," she pouted. Giving it some thought, she chuckled. "Yeah. That would be pretty funny," she agreed, squeezing his hand. "And Hikari would be shocked if she knew," she informed him.  
  
"May...maybe we...we shouldn't tell them," he managed to say, the words getting stuck in his throat. Asuka dropped his hand.  
  
"WHAT?!" she demanded. "Are you ashamed of me?" She turned her back to him.  
  
"No, I'm not!" he told her vehemently. "And I never could be!" He gingerly put his hands on her shoulders, unsure of how she'd react. Asuka debated whether or not to shrug him off.  
  
"Then why?" she asked, careful to leach all emotion from her voice. He turned her around so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"Because if Misato knew, she would make one of us move out," he told her after a moment spent searching her eyes.  
  
"Oh," she said, looking down at the floor, "I hadn't thought of that." Shinji moved his hands down and took hold of hers. She looked up at him. "I don't want that to happen," she said.  
  
"Neither do I," he told her. "So," he continued, "we keep this a secret. Agreed?" The second-child reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Agreed," she said aloud, sadly. Shinji smiled at her, and she found she couldn't help but return it. "Don't you have our lunch to make?" she queried, cocking her head.  
  
"Yes, I do," he answered, letting go of her hands. She winked at him and left the kitchen.  
  
--------------  
  
"What is it?" Asuka asked the third-child when he handed her a large, well-wrapped bundle. He grinned but refused to answer. She was sat on the couch, watching the television. Pen-Pen was led on his cushion; his attention centred on the interactions of the two humans. He'd stayed in his compartment last night, not wanting to endure another argument.  
  
"You'll find out later," he told her, packing his own bundle into his schoolbag.  
  
"You're mean!" She lifted the bundle and tried to smell what was inside, but Shinji had anticipated that and had made sure nothing of the content's aroma passed through the packaging. Cursing silently, she put the bundle into her bag. She looked at her watch. "We'd better be going," she said. She turned off the television and picked up her bag.  
  
"See you later!" Shinji called to the penguin as they left the apartment. After he'd closed the door, she took his hand in hers and led the way. They walked to the lift, enjoying the contact. Just before they left the complex the apartment was in, they released their grip. Enjoying the fresh morning air, they walked to school.  
  
--------------  
  
Major Katsuragi looked concerned as she watched the harmonics test begin. She only half listened to the familiar commands being given. I sure hope they sorted things out! she thought, worried about her two roommates.  
  
"I thought I should tell you Misato," Dr. Akagi said, turning to her old friend, "Commander Ikari wants to see me after we're done here."  
  
"Dammit! Do you think he knows?" Misato asked, now even more worried.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me," Ritsuko told her, sighing.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Depends on their results," Akagi said. "If there's an improvement, I should be able to convince him to leave things as they are." While the major considered this, Dr. Akagi looked over Lieutenant Ibuki's shoulder. "Have you confirmed those results?" she asked the young technician, indicating Asuka and Shinji's results.  
  
"Yes doctor. The Magi report an error margin of point zero zero zero one percent," the lieutenant informed her superior.  
  
"What is it?" the major sighed as she asked, fearing the worse. Ritsuko looked at her, deciding whether or not to risk teasing Katsuragi. Given her current mood, the doctor decided against it.  
  
"Shinji's score is up by seven points. And Asuka's is by nine," Akagi informed the major, smiling at her. It took a moment for the significance of her words to sink in.  
  
"I knew it!" Misato beamed once it had. She was so pleased with the results it took all of her self-restraint not to jump for joy. As it was, her smile was so large it threatened to break her jaw. She'd dreaded the thought of losing either of her roommates, something that now looked to be avoidable. She looked up at the images of the three children on the main display. Glad you got it sorted guys, she thought, cheering at them in her head.  
  
"You seem awfully pleased with yourself," Ritsuko noted.  
  
"I am," the major told the blonde-haired doctor. "I knew they could do it. It was just a question of..."  
THE END  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments.  
My E-mail address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com.  
I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence.  
I may or may not write a sequel, depends on what you lot out there think! 


End file.
